Casamentera
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mabel siempre sera una casamentera.


_Me puse a ver Gravity falls de nuevo (solamente porque me encanta y es genial) y como ocurre cada que vuelvo a ver una serie o leer de nuevo el manga, se me ocurren ideas para escribir :3_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Casamentera**

Para Dipper y Mabel había sido complicado cumplir 14 años, las cosas como adolecentes ya eran bastante difíciles, pero también este era el segundo verano que no pasaban en Gravity falls. Solamente habían pasado aquel verano inolvidable, si bien querían volver, las cosas no fueron sencillas. Sus padres al enterarse que su tío abuelo Stan ya no estaba a cargo de la cabaña misteriosa, no les había permitido regresar, sin algún familiar a cargo.

Habían intentado coordinarse con Stan y con Ford, pero estos siempre estaban ocupados salvando el mundo en alguna parte del mundo, además de uniendo nuevamente los lazos familiares. Así que en vez de ellos ir a Gravity falls, sus tíos los visitaban a menudo en su hogar.

No era lo mismo, pero al menos los tenían a ellos.

Mabel solía pasar siempre hablando con sus amigas de Gravity falls, Glenda y Candy. Él en cambio, aunque no era muy popular (había salvado el pueblo pero eran pocos sus amigos) solía hablar algunas veces con Soos y Wendy.

Pero ese año no pasaría de su planeado verano.

Sus tíos habían logrado acomodar sus horarios y tomar un descanso de luchas con monstruos y vueltas en Rusia sobre un dragón milenario en medio de las montañas. Por lo cual, este verano irían a Gravity falls, dejando de lado los campamentos de veranos de ciencia y arte donde sus padres solían enviarlos.

—¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA!—hablo Mabel con gritos y saltando en el asiento del bus.

Detrás de ellos estaba Pato dormido (quien no dejarían con sus padres y estos no lo permitirían) quien ya había subido de peso lo suficiente, para ahora llegarles a la cintura.

Lo perturbador es que en esos dos años habían crecido.

Aunque Mabel seguía ganándole por un centímetro.

Mabel quien este verano cumpliría los 15, ahora portaba su cabello atado a una coleta de caballo alta. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca con una estrella fugaz en esta, con uno de sus usuales abrigos atados a la cintura (que cambiaría muchas veces continuamente), una enagua morada con una licra negra hasta las rodillas y zapatos deportivos.

En su hogar solía vestirse mucho más femenina, ahora que ya eran adolescentes, la chica era muy popular. Pero este verano ella iba por aventuras (alguno que otro romance de verano) y quería estar lista para huir de ser necesario.

Aunque conociéndolos, no tardarían menos de diez minutos en estar metidos en una aventura.

Él por su parte ahora vestía una pantaloneta café con zapatillas de color verde deportivas, tenía puesta una camiseta sin mangas color negra y una chaqueta rojo con blanco sobre esta de forma abierta, con la estampa de un pino en forma de chapa en su pecho (cortesía de Mabel).

Ambos sabían que Bill estaba derrotado desde su único verano en Gravity falls, pero preferían tener sus símbolos de la rueda cerca, les daba mayor seguridad.

Puede que su mayor cambio fuera su cabello, que ahora estaba un poco más corto que hace dos años, además de la falta de su gorra que tenía Wendy, mientras él tenía en su asiento el anterior gorro de la pelirroja. Además su frente ahora mostraba mejor su marca de nacimiento, pero no le avergonzaba como antes.

Tampoco lo molestaban como antes de niño.

—¡ESTE SERA EL VERANO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!—gritaba nuevamente Mabel al bajarse del autobús.

Sin poder contener la emoción.

Él sonrió cuando en la parada pudo ver a sus abuelos esperándolo, ambos saltaron a sus abrazos de cada uno. Si bien los cuatro se querían por igual, era obvio el gran cariño que tenía Mabel a Stan y el gran respeto de Dipper por Ford.

Entonces su segundo verano en Gravity falls comenzó.

.

Dipper no estuvo equivocado en sus pensamientos, poco después de llegar, se vieron interceptados por unas gárgolas, caído en medio de un grupo de animales mitad humanos y por ultimo rescatar a Stan de un grupo de sirenas que querían matarlo. Se estaban quedando en la mansión del viejo Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, el antiguo loco del pueblo ahora multimillonario y viejo amigo del tío Ford. Al parecer ambos habían estrechado nuevamente lazos y el viejo le mandaba siempre inventos para ayudarlo en sus viajes.

Ahora incluso parecía mejor, sin tanta barba, un poco más enderezo en su caminar y sin reírse tanto como psicópata.

—No puedo esperar por Candy y Glenda, va ser nuestra primera salida de chicas—hablaba Mabel en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Si bien la mansión era suficientemente grande para tener habitaciones separadas, no lo hacían, al menos que hubiera una piyamada de chicas por supuesto.

Dipper sonrió de medio lado mientras escribía en medio de su diario número 2. Si bien los diarios de su tío Ford habían desaparecido, él quiso empezar los suyos propios con sus descubrimientos.

Ford lo había visto con buenos ojos.

Stan y Mabel solo rodaron los ojos por sus hermanos nerds.

—Voy contigo, ocupo comprar algo en el pueblo—hablo Dipper colocándose la sudadera.

Mabel sonrió de medio lado al ver como el chico ya había recuperado su gorra, ante la visita del día anterior a la actual cabaña del misterio. Wendy ya no trabajaba ahí, en su lugar estaba un apuesto chico al cual Mabel ya le había puesto los ojos por su edad similar, la pelirroja ya estaba en la universidad y no podría estar todas las vacaciones.

Soos estaba haciéndolo bien con Melody, ambos parecían felices y anunciaron su próxima boda.

—Acaso es otro lapicero—cuestiono divertida la gemela.

No era un secreto la maña de Dipper de romper lapiceros en su boca.

Este bufo antes de salir fuera con está siguiéndolo, ignoraron la pelea que tenían Stan y Ford por el control del televisor y anunciaron que vendrían tarde. Tampoco se preocuparon cuando un rayo salió de una de las paredes, al parecer ahora involucraba armas la pelea de los Stan.

Al llegar al pueblo no fue difícil encontrar a sus amigas, Glenda seguía igual, tal vez algo más grande con el cabello corto y ropas de adolecente. Candy seguía usando lentes y ahora usaba un vestido de rayas, su cabellera trenzada en un difícil peinado y jugando con un tenedor en sus manos.

—¡CHICAS!—hablo Mabel antes de lanzarse al abrazo de las tres.

Dipper sonrió enternecido por la escena, pero cuando quiso escapar, Mabel lo atrajo con una mano y termino en medio de un fuerte abrazo con las chicas.

Después aunque quiso escapar, se vio en medio de las tres chicas y el centro comercial, escuchando con curiosidad lo nuevo esos años. Soos y Wendy le habían puesto al tanto, pero Candy y Glenda tenían una información que los otros dos no habían tomado en cuenta por la diferencia de edad.

—¿Que Pacifica hizo que?—hablo Mabel exteriorizando también sus pensamientos.

Dipper abrió la boca también incrédulo.

Candy y Glenda rieron de sus reacciones.

—Bueno Pacifica ya no es tan rica como antes, ahora es una mortal como nosotros y con buen estilo—hablo Candy emocionada.

Aun así Dipper y Mabel se vieron de reojo.

Las chicas hablaban de una Pacifica diferente, una que les hablaba a ellas en el instituto, quien trabajaba medio tiempo entre clases en la cafetería de Lady Susan, que había sido la provocadora de una estampida de dinosaurios y quien la había detenido también.

Era como ellos.

Pero al mismo tiempo sonaba diferente.

—No creo que Pacifica hiciera eso—murmuro Dipper por bajo.

Si bien sus pensamientos de la rubia habían cambiado desde lo sucedido en la mansión Northwest, no podía creerlo sin verlo.

—Bueno deberían creerlo perdedores—dijo una voz altanera en su espalda.

Ambos gemelos voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

Pacifica Northwest seguía siendo rubia, aunque su cabellera ahora estaba corta sobre sus hombros muy a la moda. Su camiseta era de color rosado fuerte, mientras sus pantalones cortos eran de mezclilla y tenía puesta unas botas con medias altas. Aunque rápidamente ambos notaron el collar que tenía con cadena delgada pero larga, con una llama de dije al final de este.

—Pacifica—hablaron ambos con la boca abierta.

Esta tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que de nuevo volvieran a este pueblo, pensaba que no estaban listos para la acción que solo este pueblo de segunda tiene—señalo la rubia rodando los ojos.

Sus palabras eran hirientes y orgullosas, pero algo en su tono demostraba que era más que todo una fachada.

Dipper pestañeo mientras Mabel sonreía emocionada.

—Eso significa que ya no eres una estirada y ahora eres divertida—exclamo su hermana con ambas manos juntas y ojos brillantes.

La rubia alzo una ceja.

—Vamos Pacifica dile sobre el vampiro del mes pasado—le hablo Candy con ojos emocionados.

Pero una tos los interrumpió.

Un chico de su misma edad, de cabellera corta y un cuerpo más formado que Dipper, con ropas algo oscuras pero sencillas. Sus ojos eran azul brillante y su piel estaba llena de cicatrices. Era el mismo chico que trabajaba ahora en la cabaña de Soos.

—Los vampiros apestan—gruño con ferocidad.

Mabel suspiro, al igual que Glenda y Candy.

Aun así Dipper noto que Pacifica lo miraba con indiferencia.

—Pines este es mi amigo, Mathew, Matt ellos son los famosos Dipper y Mabel Pines—presento Pacifica viendo sus uñas.

El chico los volteo a ver curioso, posando su mirada un momento en Dipper. Este se sintió algo intimidado por la madurez en los ojos del adolecente, aunque noto un cierto toque burlón.

—Ese es el chico que me hablaste de ayudo en la mansión y que dijiste era lin…—la frase nunc ase completo por la fuerte patada de Pacifica en su estómago.

Este cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

—Nos vemos perdedores—hablo la chica arrastrando por el pie a su amigo.

Las tres chicas suspiraron y Dipper las vio como loca.

—¿No es perfecto?—corearon.

Dipper sintió algo de pena ajena por Matthew.

.

Esta vez el verano era diferente a la primera vez, debido a que sacaban mayor provecho del asunto. Sabían que no sería eterno, por eso cada día los gemelos menores, siempre estaban buscando alguna nueva aventura por vivir. Era Gravity falls, no habían descubierto aun todos sus secretos.

—Creo que harías buena pareja con Pacifica—hablo una mañana en el desayuno Mabel.

No se molestó en disculparse cuando escupió la leche en el rostro de su tío Stan.

—¡Mis ojos!—grito el abuelo antes de caer de espaldas.

Ford se hizo a un lado para evitarlo, prestaba atención a la plática de los niños interesado. No era un secreto que para la familia Pines, los temas del amor no siempre eran buenos.

Pero esos niños eran especiales.

—Mabel llevamos apenas un mes aquí, no crees que…no se…estás loca—farfullo Dipper molesto.

La etapa casamentera de Mabel era de temer después de todo.

Ella lo ignoro.

—Vamos Pacifica cambio mucho—

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

—Ahora tiene aventuras con nosotros, no cae tan mal y es bonita—puntualizo su hermana.

La actual imagen de la chica llego a la mente de su hermano que se sonrojo levemente, estúpidas hormonas, estúpida su hermana que lo había notado y sonreído triunfante.

—¡TE GUSTA!—le grito en la cara.

Negó con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, así que deja este tema en paz—gruño molesto.

Mabel sonrió de forma psicópata.

Ford tomo un poco más de su café.

.

—¿Estas segura de esto?—pregunto Candy algo preocupada.

No es que aún se sintiera interesada por Dipper, había vuelto más atractiva, pero ella estaba teniendo un pequeño crush por Nate, así que dejo de lado los sentimientos por Dipper y se concentró en el adulto ahora moreno.

Mabel sonrió emocionada con el paquete en sus manos.

—Cupido me debía un favor—expreso restándole importancia.

A su mente llego la extorsión y una sonrisa maniática suya mientras cupido gritaba como niña.

Se encogió de hombros.

Esperaba algún día la perdonara.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente—hablo con tal malicia, que Candy se abrazó a sí misma.

.

En realidad ese verano no estaba siendo tan malo, su diario estaba recibiendo muchas nuevas entradas y esperaba que al final de este estuviera terminado. Exceptuando por las locas ideas de su hermana últimamente con emparejarlo con Pacifica, todo iba de maravillas. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la rubia, su bien seguía siendo prepotente su cambio ahora le caía mejor.

Aun así tenía pocos recuerdos gratos de la emoción del amor.

Desde las desventuras cuando era niño y no recibía cartas, cuando Wendy lo rechazo, lo sucedió con Candy y las chicas de las otras atracciones que visito en su primer verano…lo habían dejado no queriendo nada con eso. Ahora en ocasiones recibía alguna que otra carta en San Valentín y se le habían declarado dos chicas.

Pero no tenía sentido salir con ellas.

No lo conocían.

Además no conocía a Pacifica lo suficiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí nerd?—cuestiono Pacifica llegando con una ceja alzada.

Dipper pestañeo.

Había olvidado que alguien lo había citado misteriosamente a esa nueva cafetería del pueblo, había aceptado dado que el día anterior escapo de ser comido por el monstruo del lago. Pero no se imaginó que fuera Pacifica a citarlo.

Vio detenidamente entre la mano de la rubia una nota similar a la suya.

—Mabel—susurro por bajo con rencor.

Pacifica alzo una ceja.

—Mabel lleva ya una semana insistiendo en la idea de que terminemos juntos—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Pensó que Pacifica lo tomaría algo ofendida o se burlaría cruelmente, en su lugar se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Ahora fue él quien alzo una ceja.

—Matt también tiene ideas similares, dice que me sería bueno salir con un nerd como tú—musito algo avergonzada.

El por qué Matt pensaría que harían una buena pareja, era un misterio para él.

—Orden especial para la pareja—exclamo una chica muy sospechosa, que se fue antes que se dieran cuenta quien era.

Los dos vieron la orden de papas con un extraño brillo rosado sobre estas.

Pacifica tomo asiento.

—Dios Mabel es tan obvia—gruño señalando las papas.

Dipper no dijo mucho más, pues pensaba era muy obvio. Aun así sonrió de medio lado al ver como Pacifica ahora vestía un suéter de llama que Mabel le había regalado.

Tomo una papa viéndola detenidamente.

Esto era sospechoso.

—¿Qué crees que trame con esto?—le cuestiono curioso a la rubia.

Esta lo vio unos momentos antes de tomar también una papa.

—Si sabe a brillo la demandare—

—Ya no eres rica—

—Aún tengo dinero para demandarla—

Ambos se rieron antes de tomar cada uno una papa y comerla, masticaron detenidamente esperando alguna extraña reacción alérgica o que le creciera al otro una nueva cabeza. Pero aparte del extraño sabor a frambuesa, las papas eran suficientemente decentes para comerlas.

—¿Sientes algo raro?—cuestiono Pacifica.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de negar.

—Que sepa a frambuesa una papa ya es suficientemente raro…supongo—murmuro Dipper sorprendido que no pasara nada.

.

—¿Qué?—exclamo Mabel incrédula desde su escondite en la cocina.

Ahora Glenda y Candy estaban a su lado viéndola preocupadas.

—La última vez lo use con Robie y Tambry y ya deberían estar besándose—murmuro ofendida viendo la poción de cupido.

Frustrada por ver si tenía la correcta, tomo un poco y la tiro sobre dos hormigas que pasaban por ahí. Ambas hormigas se vieron con ojos de enamoradas, antes de abrazarse y comenzar a caminar de la mano en una puesta de sol diminuta.

Mabel las señalo frustrada.

Aun así Glenda y Candy vieron como fuera en las mesas, Dipper y Pacifica seguían actuando como siempre.

.

—Luego de esa luna nueva descubrí que Matt era un adolecente mitad lobo y que si le tiras una bola va tras de ella—hablo Pacifica con una sonrisa.

Dipper soltó una risa, la imagen mental de Matt corriendo detrás de una bola de juguete, se le hizo hilarante.

Al final ambos se habían terminado las papas fritas y hablado de temas varios.

Todo estaría bien, al menos hasta que Mabel salto y los vio con ojos resentidos.

—¡Monstruos!—grito antes de salir casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Seguida de Glenda y Candy.

—¿Qué pasa con Mabel?—cuestiono Pacifica.

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

.

—Me diste la poción equivocada—grito Mabel a cupido por teléfono.

Este del otro lado suspiro.

—No lo hice—

—Mi hermano y mi futura cuñada no se están besando—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—La última vez funciono perfectamente, ahora ni siquiera se vieron diferente—

—Las pociones de amor son difíciles niña, estas crean un fuerte enamoramiento pero se acaba con el tiempo, si la pareja no estaba destinada a ser a la larga terminaran—

Mabel se alegró de que aun a estas épocas, Tambry y Robie siguieran juntos, eso significaba que hizo una buena elección.

Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eso significa que Dipper y Pacifica ya están enamorados?—cuestiono con ojos brillante.

—Probablemente—

El grito agudo que salió de la boca de Mabel, hizo que Dipper se detuviera en medio de la sala. Sin duda su hermana era especial.

Aunque no dejaría de pensar que estaba loca cuando esta comenzó a gritarle que estaba enamorada de Pacifica.

Pues no era verdad.

Que durante toda la tarde quisiera besarla, era algo totalmente diferente.

Mabel siguió jactándose que era la mejor casamentera.

 **Fin**

 _El capítulo donde Mabel hizo de casamentera con Robie y Tambry me dio la idea. El vestuario de Dipper y Mabel es similar al del A.U Fight Falls, donde se muestra un mundo alterno inventado por fans, donde Dipper y Mabel son mucho más luchadores._

 _Si quieren la referencia pueden buscarlos en Google. Aunque solo el vestuario, si ven algunos fan arts de los comic, notaran que la personalidad cambia bastante._

 _También recordar que Matthew es un Oc al cual suelo recurrir en el mundo de Gravity falls, es un chico mitad lobo. Suele ser siempre el mejor amigo de Pacifica y en algunas líneas del tiempo está enamorado de esta, pero al final siempre queda con Mabel. Es el hijo del líder de la tribu del norte, pero prefiere vivir como humano en el pueblo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
